Shattered
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: Everybody tries to comfort Alice on the event that's about to happen, but there is absolutly no way for her to settle her feelings about the terrible future that will acur.


This will be my eighth story on fanfiction. I'm so happy about that. Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed my stories.

* * *

The night time mist clung to my clothes like ice to pavement.

They quickly became wet and freezing cold.

I shivered to try and keep the cold from touching my skin.

I quickly gazed into the forest to look for any sign that Edward was close, he had after all wanted me to come outside to see him.

What exactly did he want from me though and why in plain sight?

The Cullens usually tried to keep all of the attention off of them and would speak to one another in a private area.

I could finally hear the sound of something moving its way towards where I was with an intense speed.

My gaze quickly moved to where the noise was coming from.

The somewhat dark figure finally entered the small area of Charlie's house.

I tried to focus my eyes on the face of the dark figure, but they always lost focus and wouldn't stay in that same area.

The figure loomed closer and closer to where I was standing and finally I could hear a soft voice.

Was it coming from the dark figure though?

The figure finally moved into a ray from the moon and I could tell who it was.

"Alice?" I quickly asked.

"Bella."

Was the figure really Alice or was it somebody else?

Was the figure even a vampire and if so what coven were they from.

The figure quickly lifted their face and I knew exactly who it was.

"Alice!" I squealed at the top of my lungs.

I finally remembered that Charlie was home and probably trying to sleep.

My squeal cut off with a quick gasp of air filling my lungs with a loud rasping noise.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Never been better. Why?"

"No reason really."

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

After all it was Edward that had wanted to meet me here wasn't it?

"Bella, I've seen a terrible image in the future."

"For who exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious for you yet?"

"Oh!" I quickly gasped.

What was the vision that Alice saw about?

I had to know what the vision was about.

"What was it about, Alice?"

"I saw you of course, but you weren't yourself. You were mad at Charlie and ran outside. Then at that moment everything became a huge blur. I never saw you again, though."

My eye somewhat started twithching quickly with every moment that no one was speaking.

Did that mean that I was for sure killed or was it just that I ran away.

If I did run away, did I run in fear of what was going to happen to me, to Charlie.

I pondered my thoughts and Alice finally broke the silence.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Fine." I quickly answered back to her doubt finally presenting itself within it.

"Bella maybe you should come stay with us for a little while."

"I'll be fine, really."

Alice took a long moment to stare into my eyes.

I knew what she was thinking and she finally ripped her eyes from mine.

Her head quickly snapped in the direction of the wood s and she was gone in a flash of mist.

I could hear more feet pounding against the grass and finally stop where Alice met them.

The figure turned with Alice, holding her tight against her, trying to comfort her.

It was probably Jasper, coming to find where she had run off to.

Another figure appeared at the edge of the clearing and their eyes were burning in some way.

Were they angry or just depressed about something.

They walked faster then Alice had and with every step that they took I took one backwards.

A smirk filled their lips.

They were happy that I was backing away from them, but why.

The dark shadow now keeped lomming forward and I finally stopped.

The smirk left their face and they walked closer toward me.

It felt like I was cemented to the ground and I didn't move one inch.

The figure was finally close enough for me to touch.

The figure's hand quickly stroked my face and I flinched when the cold skin touched my warm skin.

I could feel by the way they stroked my cheek who it was.

"Edward." I wispered

Their eyes met mine and I was stuck staring into his topaz eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading it and there will be more chapters.

-OneLeft-


End file.
